


(the heavy implications of) skin on skin

by akissontitan



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tender domestic pwp, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: "We didn't have sex last night…" Lucas offers, like that's a reasonable excuse for interrupting Taako's nap.





	(the heavy implications of) skin on skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to someone i love a lot, i hope it's to your liking my dear!!!! Xxxxx
> 
> Some notes for the rest of yall:  
> \- lucas and taako are both trans men  
> \- i use a mix of differently gender-coded words for genitals here  
> \- theyre in love??? They're in love, is the thing

_Feel the slow acceleration, feel the heavy implications_  
_Of skin on skin_  
_Did you notice it when you grew into me like I grew into you?_

 

"Up and at 'em, I made you tea."

Taako is already _up_ , in the sense that he is conscious, but he most certainly does not feel very _"at them"_. He expresses as much with an affected groan. "Knowing your track record you made me burnt leaf water, but okay."

Lucas ignores his grumbling and sits on the edge of the bed, the distinct sound of heavy mug on bedside table causing Taako's ear to twitch. Stupid boyfriend. Thinkin' he can just make himself at home in his own bedroom, like this.

"You slept even longer than I did. It's almost 1pm, I was starting to think you died." Warm fingers find Taako's face after Lucas is more settled into the bed, snug beside the little duvet cocoon Taako made for himself.

"Mmnh," Taako responds, "bet you'd _like_ me dead and ripe for the experimenting, huh Miller? Elf taxidermy is a lucrative market, I hear."

Lucas snorts. "Geez, _someone's_ snappy for just having woken from a thirteen-hour beauty rest."

Taako kicks at the bedding until the blankets no longer cover his shoulders, and snuggles closer to Lucas' thigh. "Listen, Taako doesn't sleep, but when he sleeps, he _sleeps_."

Another snort of affectionate laughter, just as grating and perfect as the last. "Eloquent as ever, Taako."

Lucas' hand shifts from where it had been stroking the fur of his face to his jawline, and then ear. The touch makes Taako's skin prick, but he doesn't tell him to stop.

For a few moments, the back-and-forth stroke of Lucas' thumb along his ear is relaxing, but then it's _not_.

With more vigour than he's done anything all day, Taako sits, and fixes Lucas with his best glare.

"What are you doing."

Lucas jerks his hand away, palms raised defensively. "I was helping you get back to sleep!"

"Sleep? Hah!" Taako barks, dramatic. "You _know_ a good ear rub is the number one way to get my engines revving, asshole."

He watches as Lucas knits his brow in feigned ignorance, and then lets it dissolve into apologetic.

"We didn't have sex last night…" He offers, like it's an explanation.

"Oh, so we gotta bone down every 24 hours or else, what, you'll _die?_ " Taako sneers, but he's already twisting to bring a hand up and play with Lucas' hair, the other cupping his jaw. "What, you worried we're getting too domestic? We'll get old and ugly together and only fuck on alternate weekends when we don't have the grandkids to babysit?"

He's aiming for bullying, but by the look of the dumb wobbly smile blooming on Lucas' face, he missed it by miles.

"God, you sap." Taako breathes, squirming around until his knees brace Lucas' thighs. "I love you."

"Gross." Lucas retorts like it's a natural instinct, but his eyes and hands stay firm on Taako's hips. "Love you too."

Taako considers saying some more sappy bullshit, but thankfully, Lucas saves him.

"So. You still horny? I'll get my dick."

"No-" Taako cuts himself off, "I mean. _Yes_. Yes to horny. But no to dick, unless you feel like you need it."

Lucas looks a little puzzled until Taako gets close to his ear, kissing the shell of it to sum up the courage to speak. "I love it, I just… wanna feel _you_. Your skin. Not plastic."

Beneath him, Lucas breaks out in goosepimples, and nods. Emphatically. Taako rocks forward and back on his hips, just enough to suggest sensation.

"Fuck," Lucas whispers, grainy and reverent, "yeah. Okay. Yeah."

Taako wishes he could kiss every splotchy patch and capillary on those blushing cheeks, but he satisfies himself with Lucas' mouth instead, kissing him as though it were as natural as breathing.

In a way, at this point, it kind of is.

Lucas massages circles over his hipbones, hands under his nightshirt. Taako considers taking it off, but it's a good visual like this, looking between them to his boyfriend - lover, partner, et cetera - getting all grabby over him.

Besides, he's still tired, and the shirt plus the heat from Lucas' chest is a pleasant honey warmth.

"This okay?" Lucas prompts as he slides fingers down to rest light against Taako's labia.

Taako exhales, shaky. "Yeah, darling." And then, after a pause but before he can think about it too long, "Take care of me."

It's only on account of his sensitive hearing that he picks up on Lucas breathing _of course, of course I will_ into his neck.

Taako feels fresh air on himself as his panties are shifted to the side, the sensation replaced with Lucas' fingers a moment after.

"Wow," Lucas remarks, a little smug as he works calloused fingers up and over his clit, "already?"

He smirks. "Don't try to shame me for being wet, Miller. I can see your boner through your boxers." Leans in, to the shell of his ear again. Drops his voice a little. "I wanna feel it, Luc. I want you inside me."

Taako pulls back and, yup, Lucas is ruddy pink all the way down past his neckline. It's true, though; they haven't tried, but Lucas is- _ample_ , these days, Taako's _sure_. The thought of being penetrated by him, skin on skin, makes him slicker still.

"You really think…" Lucas starts, scratchy voice trailing off as Taako reaches between them to feel for the small bulge under cotton.

"Yeah, I _think_. I think about it all the time," he finds Lucas' dick, squeezing and rubbing between two knuckles, "you fucking me. Like this."

Lucas' hand has slowed between Taako's legs, so he nudges it away and raises to his knees. After a moment of dumbfounded confusion, _cute_ , Lucas squirms his underwear off and Taako does the same, teetering on quickly numbing legs.

This time, when Taako sits, he does it slowly. Angles for the nub of Lucas' cock, finds it, and _gasps_ , winded.

It's good. It's _him_.

Lucas is stiff and silent under him, his hummingbird heartbeat the only sound in Taako's ears.

Then he shifts, an experimenting thrust, and he's anything but quiet. Most of Lucas' keening moan is absorbed in the crook of Taako's neck, but he can't hide the twin pricks of hot tears there too.

"Please," he gasps, "please tell me that feels good for you too."

Taako nods hard, and sets them on a slow, steady rhythm. He can _feel_ Lucas, the tip of him just enough to rub against his inner wall. Any other time, perhaps it would feel teasing, or like he needed more. But there's no more to want, with Lucas shuddering and breaking with every combined thrust of their hips. It's Lucas, his beautiful, unkempt Lucas, and Taako wants for nothing.

He finds his own clit between them, rubbing slow circles as Lucas draws close, the coiling tension evident in the lines of his forehead.

"Lucas," Taako breathes, because it's the only shape his tongue wants to form, "Lucas, _Lucas_ , come in me."

The words are barely past his lips before Lucas is making a keening sound that seems ripped straight from his ribcage, holding Taako's hips firm as he curls into his chest, sweat-slick from the force of it.

Taako comes looking at him. The errant strands of hair plastered to his face. The inkblot cheeks, the bitten-down nails coming to rest over his lips in a familiar soothing tic.

The thought of them, together.

He doesn't know which one of them decided to lie down first, but it feels like the right move. His calves ache from the position, clit still twitching when he shifts his hips the right way.

Taako holds tight to his lover, and lets body heat, exhaustion, and the smell of cold herbal tea carry him to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!!! If you enjoyed a certain excerpt, concept, or anything else, I'd love to hear abt it in the comments. I'm like a voidfish but for compliments, feed me.
> 
> Befriend me on twitter [@ nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous)!!! Title n preface are from Done by Camp Cope. Thank u again xx


End file.
